Hate Bella!
by rob-love
Summary: we have a lot of dark Edward why not very dark Bella. She is not Dom. She is just different and complicated.   This story about; Romance and life, Erotic.    Warning:Contains sexually explicit content.  NC-17.
1. Chapter 1

**Attention; we have a lot of dark Edward why not very dark Bella. She is not Dom. She is just different and complicated.**

**This story about; Romance and life, Erotic.**

**Warning: Contains sexually explicit content. NC-17.**

**Please don't read it if you are not under age of 18 . and if you are not like this kind of stories. **

**Ps; everything belonged to the writer of twilight. Only this story line is belong to me. **

Chapter one: I'm the one

Women's, there are many kinds of them in the world we living. They are ugly, aggressive and hostile, or there are the beautiful, loving and friendly. Sometimes the beautiful may also turn out to be hostile, but only rarely do the ugly turn out to be friendly.

Here Edward was with this strange woman in front of him and he became her slave.

As she stared at him, she point her finger at him so Edward came to lay on the floor in front of her. And he did what she instructed to do for he was flat on his back and still completely helpless.

She wanted him fully awake and aware of everything that was about to happen to him. She was naked. Her red robes had disappeared. She no longer wore them, yet they were nowhere to be seen in that room. He was paralyzed by her mind.

She stand, fascinated , at his throbbing hardness as she sits on him, almost forgetting that Edwards need to breath from time to time. Bella wiggled and squeezed and make sure that her own sexual were stimulated to the maximum.

When she had her orgasm. And when she had finished after many hours, she held his head between her legs, pressed against her while she stroked his hair gently.

Bella was attractive and desirable, she was well aware of that, and any single man as well as a good many married ones would jump at the chance of being with her if she gave them the opportunity.

No, it did not have to be him, but he was here, he was familiar .he was convenient.

"Its sleep time for you," she said quietly.

He opened his eyes wide in surprise.

She did not explain. She just stands and beckoned him to follow her up stairs.

Bella made Edward into what she had always wanted, without a thought for him and without a twinge of conscience.

He became a prisoner, a toy, a play thing for her pleasure, and without the slightest regard for his anger that turned to pleading, begging, sobbing and, finally, humiliated acceptance, she never once let him out of that room or down those stairs.

His suffering was her new life. And it was so convenient.

He was so beautiful, he was asleep and his face a glow of subconscious contentment. Messy bronze hair against his pillow, and still he looked so irresistible. He had his right, and she pretended to have hers.

But now?

She stand. Sound asleep and quiet by his side as her gaze drifted, wondering, wondering right down to his lips, plump and chin. Oh yes, his lips.

Her quivering finger hovered hesitantly above his face, gently tasting the warm breath from his nostrils. Her mouth dried and her larynx became tight. It was all she could do, pulley every little vestige of effort inside her to restrain herself.

It was too much, her diaphragm pushing against her throat as she slid up, positioning herself, lifting a naked leg like dog about to pee.

It was now. It had to be now, and without so much as a moment of hesitation she relaxed her torso onto his sleeping face.

He wake.

Her steaming vagina wrapped around his mouth and nose, those beautiful green eyes opened wide and innocent, and he stared. He stared up, as if trapped under a levia than, he stared up to the bottom of her chin to where she looked down and smirk as his expressions. He stared as far as her eyes, but no further. He hates her.

"What?"

And then she let it go, like a snake. The jerk was immediate, and every muscle in his body flexed in extreme fear. Release and he was silent. And she screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy!**

Chapter two; **Expectation **

There's something about things being brand new which really does it for Bella. Always has. She doesn't know why. Even when she was a child there was that sheer joy of opening a new packet. The cellophane would crack in the silence as she ripped the sticky label off. She would take the item out carefully and lay it on the table. Even something mundane like a new school shirt would bring her total satisfaction. With all the reverence of performing a Chinese tea ceremony, she would unfold it, take out the pins and the cardboard collar and hold it to her body, all stiff with starch and that clean smell of cotton newness. It was like no one else had ever touched it. She was going to be privileged one. Be the first to defile it. She was the same now. Except she have set her sights a lot higher.

She likes luxury. That's why she was here this morning in this recently built penthouse apartment. The blocks just opened. It's the ultimate in expensive living. Everything bright spanking new. She can't wait to indulge herself. Thinking about it sends shivers juddering up her spine. Bella swan was such lucky girl.

There is nothing like the feel of a fresh bedroom before any other person has slept in it. Martin said she should phone him as soon as she got into the apartment. But Bella going to put down her handbag and the keys and breathe in that new paint smell. She wants to savour her moment alone just a bit longer. Her heels sink into the white carpet as she makes her way to the window. New sheer stockings swish against the lining of her black silk dress bought earlier today. The skirts tight and constricting, just the way Bella like it. Everything she has on today is new, a homage to this flat. She wanted it to be perfect for the first time in here. She's so wound up, so excited. She doesn't know whether to take in the view first or to turn and look back at the whiteness of the smooth walls. She takes off her neat black jacket. Her mobile rings out in the silence. Damn.

"You couldn't wait, could you?"

Her impatience at the interruptions is momentary. He can tell she is smiling now.

"Are you in?"

"Of course I'm in."

"Congratulations, darling."

"Thank you."

"Is it fabulous?"

"Totally and utterly. I've always wanted my apartment like this."

"I've always wanted a woman like you. But unfortunately I'm not your type, honey."

"You're sweet. Thank you."

"Okay. So tell me about the apartment talk me through it. What can you see?"

"I can see the view. New York looks so fabulous at dawn from up here. I feel like I'm on top of the world."

"Okay, enough. You're not selling it to me. Let's get down to business. "

"Okay, you know what you want Martin?"

"You will know soon darling. I and my friend will visit you next week. I will tell you than what I want. I have to go Bella, sorry I have meeting to attend, too"

Martin frustrated Bella with his last sentence hanging in air until Bella hung up.

What he has in his mind?

She huffs and looks out the window. The night was as black as pitch, moonless and starless.


	3. Chapter 3

**Enojy!**

**Chapter Three; pretty boy**

Bella looked at Edward as he followed Martin into the kitchen. How could she mind? He was gorgeous, tall, silk, a wild mop of bronze curls and a goofy smile. A smug grin plastered itself across his face. Bella looked forward to wipping it off.

Edward was like eye candy for any woman that was for sure. And, of course. Bella has planned for him and she wanted him badly. This was going to be steep learning curve.

And the evening went swimmingly from then on. Bella cooked for them, they sat round the table and ate, drank beer and red wine, gossiped and laughed. Edwards smile was completely infectious, and it was good to have her house reverberate with the sound of men but she wasn't use to invite men over she never like to date any men. It felt like Edward was flirting with her, which felt good to any women, though Bella hated his flirting. It makes Bella want to hurt him. Martin explains to Bella about Edward situation. He needs seven hundred thousand dollars less than week and the only person who could help him with this money problem is Bella.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

When Bella finally made it downstairs the next morning, feeling a little groggy from the wine, Martin had left her a note to say he'd popped round to visit friend and get to know him better. He is a good fellow. He is in desperate need of money. Help him for old good times.

"Morning, Bella." Edwards's voice took her by surprise. It sounded deeper, like he'd just got out of bed, which, by the look of him, was the case. His hair was un brushed and he wore a tight T-shirt and jeans that fell around his slim hips, exposing a line of dark hair leading down to his groin. His eyes were rimmed with green eyes, his lips almost true red in comparison with his pale skin.

"Cup of tea?" Bella asked, brightly. Bella was still in her dressing gown, which she pulled more tightly around her, as she was naked underneath. It didn't generally matter what she wore around the house, as these days there was rarely anyone to see.

"Thanks, let me get It." he came closer and his hand brushed over hers as he reached for the kettle. This one touch sent a tingle throughout her whole body. Bella must be stared of affection, she thought, if this is how she reacts to a brief encounter over a kettle.

As Bella reached up to the cupboard Bella felt her breasts rub against the silk of her dressing gown, and she caught Edward's eye. He was gazing at the curve of her breasts, she was sure. The "v" of her dressing gown deepened as she place two cups on the side, and she crossed her hand across her chest to cover herself up. She knew how guys thought to see these glimpse in their minds. It makes Bella want to hurt him.

Edward was close to her. She breathes in deeply, inhaling the scent of him.

Bella really want to grab his hair and pull his head back against the kitchen wall so she could run her lips over his expose throat, scraping him with her teeth. Edward obviously didn't have a clue who Bella was?

She doesn't like it when men are arrogant. If they act as if they're better than her, she has to take them down a peg or two. She remembers Jacob. He was a classic example.

Bella met him at her evening class 5 years ago. She needed to learn French for work and he was a fellow student. He'd lived in Paris for a few years and was taking the class as a refresher. How phatic is that?

He used to tease Bella about her pronunciation. Bella didn't like that at all. Even worse, he used to eye Bella up, making it clear he was mentally undressing her. He'd slept with half the women in the class and fancied himself as some sort of stud so was always making crass comments, complimenting her cleavage or legs, expecting Bella to lap it up. He thought that it was his right to ogle her, not realising that some privileges have to be earned.

Luckily, he was a typical man. When he asked her out and Bella agreed to go for a meal with him, he thought his luck was in. He didn't realise what she was planning. Yes, Bella admit it, she had been making plans involving his naked form. Even though he was an egotistical guttersnipe, he had certain physical charm: buff pecs, pert buttock and a handsome face that Bella couldn't wait to see contorted in pain as he begged her for release.

Dinner went as she would expected: he kept topping up Bella glass to help her to "relax" , flirting with a little too much emphasis on casual touching, letting his eyes linger that bit too long on her cleavage.

When he turned the conversation around to sex, Bella almost yelled " Bingo!", so predictable were his moves. Of course, this only made it easier for Bella to manipulate him. She doesn't need to make a single tweak to the machinations she'd configured in her fantasies about Jacob. As he edged closer to her, lowering his voice that she has to lead forward to hear him , and asked her what really turned Bella on, she explained that she only has sex if she really like someone. Or more specifically, if they did as she pleased.

"I always please my woman," Jacob said, smugly.

"I'm not just any women," she smiled.

"I might surprise you with a few of thing I like." Bella said when she touched his shoulder.

"I've been around the block a few times, sweetheart," he said.

"I don't think there's anything that a pretty little thing like you could do to surprise me."

The trap was set.

"Well, if you're a man of experience, I guess that I should invite you back for coffee."

Again, a smug grin plastered itself across his face. She looked forward to wipping it off.

When they went home, Bella made him a coffee and left him sitting in the kitchen while she excused herself and went to change into her favourite outfit, grabbing her bag of toys on her way out of the bedroom.

Bella stood in front of the tall mirror, dressed to the Victoria secret in a red silk corset, thigh high stockings and shiny black stiletto heels. I'm the most beautiful woman in the world, she thought as she run her French- manicured nails all across her tight, firm body. She pouted her lips and told herself, he should feel grateful I let him get close to this.

Then, she walked into the kitchen and leaned against the door frame.

"Are you sure you can please me?", Bella asked him.

Jacob was certainly surprised but seeing her in black stiletto heels and a tight basque clearly appealed because he hurriedly said yes.

"You will do everything I tell you?"

Again, he agreed.

"This is your last chance to escape. Are you sure that you want to do everything I tell you? If you agree now, we don't stop until I say so."

Jacob gulped but was clearly excited at the prospect.

"I'll do whatever you say."

Bella ordered him to strip. Jacob pulled off his T-shirt, pushed his jeans down and stood in front of her wearing nothing but a tight pair of Calvin's. His cook was straining against them despite or perhaps because of the humiliation.

"I told you to strip." She barked.

"That means everything off. Are you stupid?"

Jacob got naked, revealing a thick cock at least eight inches long and proudly erect. He tried to cover it, embarrassed at being aroused but Bella slapped his hand away.

"You've been staring at me for long enough. What's the matter? Can't take it back?"

He remained silent, clearly torn between embarrassment and arousal.

"Touch yourself. Stroke that pathetic littlie cock."

He stared at the word "little".

"Yes, that's right, little. Call yourself a real man? Still, it's not like I'm going to waste my time touching it. Stroke your cock if you want to please me. Or aren't you even man enough to please me by doing that?"

Bella looked Jacob straight in the eye as she spoke.

"And don't look at me while you're doing it. You've already had more than enough eyefuls of me. It's your turn to be watched. See you like it."

Although Jacob's movements were reticent, his ever-hardening cock showed that he liked Bella harsh treatment. Obviously, she'd have to make him suffer for his enjoyment later. But for the moment, Bella enjoyed watching his hand slide up and down his stiff shaft, his cock - head leaking pre- cum, his thumb rubbing his sensitive glans. Bella could feel her pussy moistening at the sight but was no way she was going to let him know that quite yet.

"Spit on your worthless cock," Bella ordered him.

Again, Jacob flinched, but did as she asked, his saliva lubricating his throbbing member. His hand movements sped the extra slipperiness enhancing the sensation.

She could see that he was getting close to coming something that most certainly wasn't allowed. His face began to contort with lust so Bella hurriedly move to him. He was so lost in the sensations his own hand was providing that he didn't have time to refocus his attention before she'd shackled his wrists together with her police issue hand cuffs then looped a length of rope between them and pulled his wrists high above his head, leaving his cock bobbing clumsily as she pulled the rope between his thighs and knotted the rope around his waist to hold his arms awkwardly in place.

"What the fuck..."

The look of confusion on Jacob's face was exquisite.

"Better," said Bella," Much better. Of course, since you've been such a disobedient little shit, you'll have to be punished properly."

Bella walked over to the table in her bedroom and picked up a ball gag. She came to where Jacob was and forced the gag in his mouth, tightening the buckle behind his head.

Bella looked at Jacob, gave him a million dollar smile, and slinked to the chair in corner of her bedroom, seating herself, slowly crossing her legs at the ankles. She flipped back a shock of brown hair from her gorgeous face and looked at him, then she said "I want to see your tears Jacob to see disgrace when you pee on yourself like little boy."


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter four: challenge**

Bella moved confidently across the restaurant with model-like strides, he realised what an extremely attractive lady she was, a touch under six foot tall, elegant and assured. Edward stood politely to greet her and moved her chair in as she sat down at the corner table. The perfume she wore was undoubtedly expensive, Channel No 5 he guessed, as it pervaded the air and his senses. Her clothes were definitely designer label and worn with an air of supreme confidence. She was a classically beautiful woman and obviously well heeled enough to drive her own BMW X3. She did not go out to work but ran her business interests from home.

'Well well, I see you are on time' she mused silently,

'So, Edward you have decided to agree to my terms, I gather". Bella said.

"Yes, Bella," he replied, nodding his head and avoiding her eyes.

Bella sipped her coffee; looking at him thoughtfully over the cup. She remembers what she said last couple of days ago to Edward about his money problems.

She smirk at him when she thought of that day.

"so , you need money?" Bella asked.

Edward nodding his head still looking at the floor.

"Okay, I will help you, perhaps there is a way we could tackle both your problems at the same time. You see, I live in one of that large apartment in Queen St. and I can always do with some extra help with the cleaning and cooking. My regular maid got herself pregnant, even demanded maternity pay, stupid girl. I don't think she'll be back for a while - if ever. Perhaps you could move into the house and help out; become a sort of employee for one year, you understand."

"Would you do that for me? You hardly know me," asked Edward brightening at once to an idea that seemed to solve so many problems.

"You would have to do as I told at all times, exactly what I told you - no slacking would be permitted," Bella stated blandly.

"I could accept that, ; anything to get me out of the hole I've dug for myself. I'm a good worker, and of course I would accept your instructions. Would you really give me a room and a job?"

"OK, yes," she said, nodding thoughtfully. "I haven't decided if you'd really be suitable for what I have in mind, but we might have a deal. Let's talk about the sort of conditions which might apply to such an arrangement."

"Please, Mrs. Swan, it sounds a great idea to me," Edward enthused.

"First, don't call me Mrs. Swan its sound too old,...call me Bella" Bella said with smirk in her face while looking at him.

Edward nodding his head, again.

Back to present moment.

Bella asked; "And what are those terms? Remind me, please."

"You agreed that I could pay off my debt to you by helping you for one year. The money you agreed on to give me. You also promised me a room because I'd been kicked out of my apartment and have nowhere to live."

"Go on."

Bella well remembered their conversation in her kitchen a week before. Some of the terms and conditions suggested had seemed a bit way out to him, but in his difficult situation he had realised that he had little alternative other than to accept the conditions Bella had insisted upon. He bit his lip and continued.

"I am to serve as Mrs. Swan's personal assistant, to help you in your professional pursuits as and when required, and at all times to obey your instructions. If you consider that I fail to keep my side of the bargain, I will be subjected to some sort of unspecified penalty."

"And?"

"That was all I think, Mrs. Swan"

"And," she almost spat, leaning forward slightly, "and to always address me as 'Bella'! So far, you have failed to do so twice. I can see that you will need considerable training before you come near to satisfying my demanding requirements, Edward. The other condition, which you seem conveniently to have forgotten, is that your period of service will be extended by one extra day for each day during which I am not satisfied with your attitude to work, your humility and your dedication to the needs of the superior also, I have two more condition. you will not kiss my lips at all and i will never blowjob for you."

Edward bowed his head in confused contrition. He had not expected it to be quite like this. He'd expected a more equal arrangement.

"Yes, Bella, I agreed to all those conditions. I didn't have any choice. I'm really sorry if I've already upset you. I'll try a bit harder in future."

"You'll need to try a lot harder! To begin with, you must understand that I could not have a male acting as my personal maid. It would be highly inappropriate. Therefore, I have decided that you will be dressed throughout your stay in my home as a female; in fact, as a maid."

Edward looked at her aghast.

"As a maid!" he exclaimed.

"I thought I was to be some sort of assistant. I really don't think being a maid comes into it… and dressing in skirts!"

"Now don't pretend you won't enjoy being feminised. We both know most guys like to see and shop for feminine underwear."

"Bella, look here, couldn't I just wear girlie underwear with my male clothes on top?"

"I decide here - not you. You will wear what I say, and do as I say, and you will remember our agreement. If you don't want to stay here under my conditions, you can walk out right now."

Edward shrugged. He would go along with it for the present, he thought. Just to keep her happy, but she would soon see what sort of a person she was taking on, and then things would sort themselves out.

"Of course, Bella" replied Edward respectfully.

Actually, the more he thought about being around this attractive woman, the more he liked the idea. She would be like all the others he experienced, easily won over in the end and then susceptible to his charms. It would be interesting to be a kind of servant to her, and if that meant wearing some feminine clothing occasionally, he could go along with that. It would be no more than the secret intoxication he achieved by cross-dressing. He somehow welcomed the idea of dressing up as a maid, and he could imagine all kinds of duties that might be required of a lady's maid and that might be gratifying for a male in silk undies.

"Just remember that my house is not simply your home for the time you are there. It is where you will remain unless I give permission for you to leave. Bear in mind also, that if you are permitted to temporarily leave here, you will do so in female clothing. During your stay there will be no male clothes allowed to you."

"Come on, Bella. That's a bit too far, surely, going out in drag! I mean, eh, I couldn't,"

"You can leave," she said flatly, "now!"

"I can't really, Bella" stuttered Edward. "You've got all sorts of holds over me and…."

"So you'll do as you are told?"

"Yea, yea, I have to really, Bella."

"Fine, Edward. We're agreed then. Now go and get your bag from your car. You are to burn all your male clothing; you'll do it yourself so that the point is well and truly driven home - female clothing only from this evening".

"That's a bit OTT. Couldn't we just store my gear?"

"Edward, it's your choice," snapped Bella angrily. "Pick up your bag and go, if that's what you want - but before you do, just think about it: you have nowhere to live, no job and, what's more, you'll lose this opportunity. If that's what you want, well, just get out now."

"You win, Bella I'd really like to stay. I'll go along with all your rules and things."

Reluctantly, Edward fetched his bag from underneath of table and opened it. There wasn't much to burn, actually, and most of it was pretty old anyway.

Forty-five minutes later, Bella and Edward watched as his shirts, trousers and underwear smouldered on the fire. Bella took his credit cards, his passport, his driving licence and the wad of documents he called his 'important papers'. He had been permitted to keep only his shaving gear and his virtually empty wallet. She looked through his possessions before locking them in the top drawer of her desk.

"You won't be needing any of these for one year" she told him. "I will return them when our contract is satisfactorily completed. As for this mobile phone, you can forget it! The only phones you'll find in this house are the mobiles Annette and I use. Landlines don't go with our job. Now, get on with your task while I get a drink!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy it!**

**And dont be shy or lazy to put review i see 1000 hit and No review , it just break my heart more.**

**i warn you before ,so you know the rules.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter five: let start <strong>

"Have you finished," demanded Bella brusquely as she returned to the room with a large hold all in one hand and a glass of red wine in the other.

"Yes Bella. All my clothes are on the fire."

"No they're not, your dolt. What about those you're wearing? I'll give you three minutes to shuck down and get them burnt as well." Bella's manner was uncompromising, and a decidedly hurtful and commanding edge to her voice had developed. It began to dawn on Edward that the next couple of months might not turn out to be quite the working holiday he had hoped for.

Within three minutes, Edward was crouching by the fire in his boxers, poking his discarded clothing into the dwindling flames.

"And the boxers," ordered Bella.

Edward hooked his fingers into the elastic and slowly lowered the last vestige of his decency. With a defiant gesture, he tossed them onto the fire. He had, of course, not been unclothed in front of her before, and it somewhat concerned him that the body, of which he was reasonably proud, might not be so appreciated by someone like Bella. Perhaps she really did hate men; perhaps she even had lesbian tendencies. At 30, Edward retained the body of a man 10 years younger: square shouldered, broad in the chest, and with a waist showing only slight signs of a paunch developing. His legs and arms were proportionate and strong. Perhaps his face was too youthful looking, too smooth and beardless. With very short crew-cut hair, he had always considered himself rather plain, uninteresting, and not rugged enough. But his lack of facial hair was well compensated by plentiful chest hair and a mass of hair between his legs where his genitals hid amongst the bushiness, disguising their somewhat oversized proportions.

"Stand up," commanded Bella, "hands on your back and keep still."

Shocked by the peremptory command, Edward stood and with slow obedience put his hands on his back.

_My body is good enough for you_, he said to himself. Look as much as you wish...Bella.

Bella looked at him with clinical indifference, walked around him, prodded his backside with her sharp fingernails and ran her hand over his stomach, causing him to flinch under her touch.

Bella moved her hand down between his legs. Instinctively he pulled away slightly.

"I said do not move while I examine you," she warned again, emphasizing the first words

"Now keep still. Can't you understand an instruction when you hear one, Edward?" she hissed at him.

"Sorry, Bella," his voice wavered, "it's just that I…."

"Be quiet! Spare me your drivelling excuses and do as I tell you. Stand with your legs apart."

He moved his legs slightly apart with increasing nervousness as to what she intended to do to his delicate parts. Like all males, Bella naturally dreaded being roughly handled in that area. The feminine touch was fine in bed, but standing so vulnerably naked! Surely there was a limit!

"Wider," she hissed. "That's more like it. Now stay still."

With both hands, she reached into his groin, her eyes staring into his, daring movement. She was holding his dick, rolling it in her hand and feeling it carefully.

"Are you Jewish?" she asked without looking down.

"No agnostic." Edward's brow furrowed a little.

"When were you cut then?" Bella questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Pardon?"

"Cut - circumcised?"

"I don't know, Bella. It's always been like that," answered Edward, feeling most uncomfortable at her touch and her line of questioning.

"Stupid! It was not always like that. Someone cut off your foreskin at some juncture; they disfigure your cock, just like they mutilate women in some countries to reduce sexual pleasure."

"I assure you, Bella, sex for me is still very pleasurable," Edward quipped.

"I expect it was a case of phimosis or paraphimosis," suggested Bella.

"What are they?"

"Men are so ignorant about their bodies, aren't they, Edward?" continued Bella, sounding exasperated.

"I bet you know more about the female body than you do your own, don't you?" She did not wait for a reply.

"Phimosis is a deformation of the foreskin. It cannot retract properly, therefore has to be removed."

"Yes, if you say so," replied Edward, eager to leave the subject and halt the distressing interrogation of his private bits.

"I suppose you're proud of these," she sneered, cradling his testes while continuing to slowly stroke his responsive penis.

"The crown jewels of your maleness, eh?" she suggested, looking down dismissively.

"Well, listen carefully. I am now in charge of you, all of you. I don't mind a cock around the house, but only if I am totally in charge of it. You can expect no sexual release here unless I specifically order it, and that will depend on your performance and obedience to orders. You should see it as the ultimate concession, a concession that will have to be earned - so don't expect it. I believe men should suffer for their cockiness and all their advantages in life, and denying you any form of cock release will be a powerful reminder of my control over you and your inferior status in my house. From today, you will not be permitted to touch yourself down here under any circumstances. Only in the presence of a female will you be allowed to touch yourself, and even then only when given permission to do so. If you circumvent this rule, I shall find a chastity device for your sexual bits and restrain them permanently."

To emphasize her final sentence, Bella released his partial arousal and gripped his scrotal sac, squeezing hard with both hands.

Bella watched his face as it turned into a pain-ridden grimace. His mouth opened and he let out an agonised 'Urgh!'

At the least, she congratulated herself and satisfied with her action; Edward had remained pretty still as ordered.

As Edward stood with his legs still parted, unable to ease the pain with his hands as he would have wished, realisation of his situation was dawning - very painfully.

Edward was thinking "just about everything." but he replied, "What about sex?"

"I mean, will you and I have sex during this time?"

"Yes, of course, but you will not touch me with your manhood until I am sure that you have not have in diseases. I will have you to help service me if the need arises, so you will not be obsolete."

Bella flicked the intercom on her desk in her room. "Jessica, come in here. Bring the Lady Shave and the hair clippers, oh, and a size 16 maids dress; one of the nice frilly ones."

Jessica knocked and entered.

She unzipped the grip bag and began to rummage among the contents. A selection of bras, pants, teddies, stockings and suspender belts were scattered over the leather desktop as Bella carefully chose the items she needed to begin the transformation of the arrogant male, into Edward the obedient male for every girl dreams. Bella liked to humiliate men's and break them so Edward was her challenge.

Edward had always viewed women as being there for the pleasure of men. It seemed that the tables were turned in this household. Here, he was to be their plaything.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six: transferring the $**

They say that money talks, and money don't come easy when you needed the most.

Bella couldn't have agreed more as she slid her hand over Edward crotch to jack him off. They were in the middle of transferring money from Bella account to Edward .The clerk sitting across from them typing frisky on her computer.

Edward was startled at her initiation, but he couldn't do anything about it. The clerk was focused solely on him as he tells his bank account information. His hands froze in midair; his voice strangled in his throat. The clerk sitting across the table, Mrs Leah, asked Edward if he was okay. With all the grace he could muster, Edward cleared his throat. "I'm fine, Mrs. I apologize…"

Bella fought hard not to smile, schooling her face to look concerned and then shifting her attention back to her iPhone, pretending to read something important. Meanwhile, under the desk, she managed to unzip Edward's fly. She knew her new maid, sharp dresser that he was, had an odd habit of going commando, which on this occasion suited her evil plot just fine. Edward's cock twitched, saying hello back to her. Edward stiffened, his jaws clenched and his voice strained as he recited some numbers to Mrs. Leah. And when Bella scooped his cock and gave him some gentle, loving squeezes, Edward coughed to obscure his whimper.

She stole a glance at him. Edward was starting to sweat. Under the desk, his cock was standing proudly at full attention like a soldier ready for battle. She couldn't see him directly, but judging from the way he felt, Edward was huge by a cock aficionado's standard. He was thick and very responsive. Truly a cock primed to blow.

Since Edward had agreed with the contract, Edward's life had been a living hell. Bella complained about his performances, micro managing every task, and she even criticized the way he dressed — too slutty for men to not appreciate feminist cloths, she'd said. She had bad taste in fashion, and everything else. Edward told himself he could handle the insults — nothing comes free with the money. And he didn't have choice, he signed away his freedom for one year when he agreed to do what Bella wants.

Bella clasped her hand on the base of his cock and gave him long, languid strokes. Edward cleared his throat again and still couldn't do anything. With Mrs. Leah smirk on the other end who was watching his every move, Edward was trapped. He had to endure her torture until they finished this meeting. Edward shifted on his seat, his spine creaking. His granite-hard erection throbbed in her hand, hot, pulsating with its own life.

Time to kick up the game a notch. Bella ran her hand over his magnificent length, captured his cockhead and brushed her thumb over his opening. Pre cum leaked in her hand. His cock shivered. Edward whimpered.

"What were you saying again on the Cullen's account, sir?" Mrs. Leah responded to Edward's whimpers.

Edward looked flushed. "This is a joint account with my family. They have access to take the money from my account. Whenever they want it?"

Bella looked up to Mrs. Leah. She looked pleased. "Yes, a joint account is just like a personal account. Any individual who is a member of the joint account can withdraw from the account."

Swallowing her amusement, Bella clasped Edward's cock harder and gave him fast, rapid strokes. She wanted to see him come in front of Leah. She wanted to see him humiliated. A perfect humiliation.

Edward swallowed hard, his voice shaky. His cock pulsed heavily in her hand. Bella sped up her pace. Edward tensed, fidgeting. She pumped him harder, faster. Sweat rolled down from Edward's temple even though the room was cold. He looked as if he was tethered at the edge of his self-control.

_Come already_, Bella thought as her pumping went ballistic.

Edward dropped the paper in his hand, and then clawed the table. His nails made a screeching noise.

_Come on, come on…_

Edward coughed again. His rock-hard cock felt ready to burst. His body tensed. His voice turned into a mumble. Bella knew the signs. She pumped faster. _Anytime now…_

_I hate you for doing this to me_, Edward thought as his cum made mess.


	7. Chapter 7

**This story also is in Twcs libarary site , the name of story is "Hate you" you could search the title there. **

**Chapter seven: crazy girl**

Edward felt someone gently shaking his shoulders. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Jessica leaning over him.

"What do you want?" Edward grumbled.

"It's time to wake up."

"What time is it?"

"Six in the morning."

Edward climbed quickly out of bed, startling Jessica.

"Sorry…" Edward said as he looked down at Jessica. He could see that he made this smaller woman nervous.

"Go shower and get ready. Bella wants you to only wear this short red skirt unless she gives you something else to wear."

"Alright."

"When you are ready come down to the kitchen."

Edward headed to the bathroom him and Jessica shared in Bella apartment. Edward stepped into the shower. Bella told him not to wear anything to bed. He let the warm water wash over him as he thought about yesterday. Seeing that displeased look on Mrs. Leah when he came before he could run to the bathroom, still bothered him. Even though he did what Bella asked and scrubbed the hell out of all four bathrooms in this house, he still felt off and pisse at her.

He stepped out of the shower, dried off, brushed his teeth, and shaved then put on the short red skirt without any underwear underneath, he was instructed to wear.

He headed down to the kitchen where Jessica was already getting busy making breakfast.

"What do you want me to do?" Edward asked.

"Could you please set the table?"

"Where's the stuff?"

"Those two cabinets over there." Jessica pointed to them.

"Whatever you are cooking smells good," Edward said as he started to set the table.

"I'm making egg white omelets with plenty of veggies. Bella insisted we should eat healthy."

"I bet you are really good at cooking. I only know how to make chili and stew, stuff like that, and only then because of my sister."

"I had to learn how to cook. Before I met Bella I mostly ordered out. Are you like a short order cook?"

"No, I'm an accounting technician. We have to take turns cooking during our shifts. What do you do?"

"I'm an architect. Bella was kind enough to set up an office for me to work out of."

"I'm going to have to talk to her about my job. I get crazy if I just scrubbed the floors and cook for her."

"Bella will probably speak to you today. She will want to know everything about you."

Edward finished setting the table. "Wait a minute are we allowed to sit at the table?"

"Of course we are."

"Bella would never make us sit on the floor while we ate."

"That's good to hear." Edward said and saw Jessica head was down low as she looked at her foot. He turned around and saw Bella walking into the kitchen. He also went into position that Jessica was. He tried not to smile, but she looked so cute when she first woke up.

"Good morning, jess and ed."

"Good morning, Bella," they both said.

Jessica went over and pulled her chair out for her, then got her some coffee.

"Sit down, Edward," she said with smirk in her face while looking at him from top to bottom.

"You look hot with skirt, ed." She said with tone of playfulness, crossing her legs at the ankles.

Edward take deep breath and slowly take his time to sit in front of her. Bella sipped her coffee; looking at him thoughtfully over the cup.

Jessica served breakfast and they all ate in relative silence. When they finished their meal Jessica cleaned off the table.

"Jessica, please sit down. We all need to talk." Bella waited for Jessica to sit.

"This is going to be awkward for awhile while Edward gets use to everything and Jessica gets use to having another man here. Edward, for now you will let Jessica show you how to do the chores, then later when Jessica leaves everything is up to you Edward. For now, you two can decide amongst yourselves who will do what. Jessica, I know you said you had a deadline for the building you are designing so you better get to it."

"Thank you, Bella," Jessica said as she stood.

"Michael, what kind of job do you do?"

"I'm an accounting technician."

"I see. What kind of hours do you want to work in the week?"

...

Thirty minutes later, Bella looked over to Edward as he sits in front of her. "Come to my room."

She heard his heavy footsteps behind her as she climbed back up the stairs. She opened her bedroom door and walked over to her large bed. She slipped off her silk robe letting it fall slowly to the floor. She climbed onto the bed and lay on her stomach.

"Caress me, but don't you dare touch my breasts or pussy."

"Yes Bella."

"The massage oil is in my nightstand."

Edward got the oil and stood there just looking at her for a moment.

"Take your pretty red skirt off first. Then straddle my hips and start with my back."

"Yes."

Edward removed his red skirt and climbed onto the bed. He straddled her hips and poured some oil on her back. His cock was so hard being this close to her, caressing her soft skin. His hands slid down her back then back up until his hands were on her shoulders. He slowly massaged her.

"That feels good," she purred. She enjoyed his touch for a few moments. "Now turn around and caress my lower body."

"Yes Bella."

He slowly turned himself around as he straddled her waist. He poured some oil on her butt and legs. He began massaging her shapely ass, two perfect rounded cheeks, firm, soft, inviting.

"Be a good boy, don't touch my pussy."

"Yes."

He took his time on her ass. His cock was aching now. His hands wandered down her leg. He bent her leg, moving her feet closer and he started rubbing her feet.

"Mmm," she moaned softly.

"Bella," Edward hissed. His control was starting to leave him. He could easily take what he wanted from her, but he wasn't that kind of man. Still, his need was getting desperate.

"Good boy, now climb off."

"Yes Bella."

"Lay beside me."

He did as she said.

Bella rolled over and looked at him. Her gaze drifted down to his large, hard, cock. Until she drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**this atory is in twcs libarary , by name of hate you , you could search and see it and please put review**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter eight: dream<strong>

The night was warm. Bella pushed the soft duvet down to his waist, enjoying the cooler night air from the open window. Bella have been having these really strange dreams lately. Bella sighed and rolled over on her back after awhile laying the book she was reading to her left side.

She let her breathing run slow as she began to dream.

She was sitting on the examining table at doctor office. The doctor told her she needs full check up. He had copper brown hair and bright green eyes that captured her. His lips were perfect and curved in a smile. He was muscular but not too muscular. His body was amazing and Bella wanted touch him. Touch his face, His body. But of course she couldn't because he was just her imagination.

"Why?" Bella fidgeted on the examining table in her little paper dress as he snapped his rubber gloves on.

He had already checked the basics—heart, lungs, ears, nose, throat, tummy sounds. Now it was on to the "female" part of the exam, and she was dreading it.

"Please lie down, Miss Swan," he instructed, pulling the stirrups out.

Putting her feet up in the stirrups, she assumed the usual "pap smear" position, scooting down as far as she could.

"Very good, Miss Swan." The doctor draped a sheet over her legs. "To address your question, he has particular physical specifications. Let your knees fall open, please."

Bella did as she was told, looking up at the ceiling at the "If you can dream it, you can be it" poster up there. She wondered why there wasn't a nurse in the room. Didn't they have to have a nurse there, just for liabilities' sake?

"My fingers are going to enter you, now," he said and she felt him probing between her lips, sliding two fingers inside of her. "Your history form said you've never been pregnant, correct, Miss Swan?"

"No." She felt his fingers sliding further inside of her, pressing the walls of her vagina open, first to the sides, then front and back. "I've never had children."

"Excellent vaginal muscle tone and response," he murmured. "Clearly a natural brown head."

She flushed, surprised at the observation. "Yes."

This wasn't going to be a normal physical exam, she realized, a little too late, as she felt him parting her lips with both hands.

"Clitoris slightly larger than average," he remarked, nudging it with his finger and making her jump. She stared, wide-eyed, up at the ceiling, holding her breath. "Vulva is aesthetically pleasing, quite full for such a slender build."

Bella bit her lip as she felt his gloved fingers pulling at the inner lips of her vagina, spreading them open.

"Labia minora are thick, a little distended, and have a healthy pink color."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, that this was really happening. What had started as a routine physical exam was turning into some sort of genital inspection?

"Fine healthy anal opening, good color and shape," he noted, brushing the puckered hole with his finger, making Bella's eyes go even wider. She clutched the sheet at her sides, her hands making fists. "You'll feel a little pressure now."

She gasped as a slippery, gloved finger slid into her rectum, twisting as it went.

"Excellent, tight sphincter muscle here," he remarked, sliding his finger back out.

She heard the snap of his gloves and the squeak of the garbage can lid as he pushed the foot pedal. He pulled on another pair of gloves and stood between her legs.

"Please relax, Miss Swan," he said as something cold slid between her lips. She thought, at first, that it must be a speculum, but then it began to hum.

"Wh...what are you doing?" Bella asked, going up on her elbows and trying to see past the sheet draped over her thighs.

"I have to check your normal orgasmic response," the doctor replied. "I need to verify your information."

"You…verify?" Bella gasped as the vibrator slid up towards her clit, rubbing there. The doctor's gaze was on her face.

"Please relax, Miss Swan." He took a look at his watch, moving the vibrator over her clit, back and forth. "It will help to achieve the desired outcome."

She couldn't believe this was happening. Her face burned and her limbs trembled with her embarrassment, but the vibrator against her clit hummed furiously, sending delicious waves of pleasure through her. She couldn't fight it, and she lay back with a gasp, feeling that powerful buzzing sensation filling her pelvis.

"That's it, Miss swan, very good," he murmured, and she felt his fingers slipping inside of her.

"ohhhhhhhhhhh...Wh...what...?"

"When you have an orgasm, I'll be able to feel it." He pressed his fingers downward in her vagina, toward her bottom. "Right here in your perineum. There's a characteristic spasm that happens, and the muscles will rapidly contract. It's completely involuntary. You'll have no control over it."

Bella whimpered, already feeling that familiar tightening and tingling in her lower belly. He was right—she couldn't stop it, she couldn't control it—she was going to have an orgasm right here on a physician's examining table!

"Ohhh," she breathed, her body flushing, her pussy beginning to flutter around the doctor's fingers as the vibrator sent her over the edge. She bit her lip to keep from crying out, shuddering all over with the delicious heat of her climax.

"Again, very good, Miss Swan," he said as she gasped and caught her breath on the examining table. "Your orgasmic response seems to fall within acceptable parameters."

His fingers still pressed inside of her, massaging, feeling the last of the spasms slowing, fading. He didn't, however, move the vibrator away from her clit, and it was making Bella squirm with the intensity of it.

"You've done very well so far, Miss Swan." He moved the head of the vibrator back and forth over her clit. "I trust you'll offer your continued cooperation as we proceed to test for a multiple orgasmic response."

"Oh god," Bella moaned, swallowing hard. She saw the doctor watching her face as he rubbed the vibrating tip over and over her sensitive clit. She made a sound like she was in pain, her toes curling. "Please."

She felt his fingers turn upward, pressing the smooth walls of her vagina up towards the ceiling with a fast, crooking motion

"What's—oh!" Bella gasped.

She closed her eyes against it, but couldn't help being carried away by the sensation. The vibrator made fast circles around her clit, sending her on a dizzying spiral towards another climax. His fingers still made that motion, rubbing deep inside of her.

"Ohhhhhhh," she moaned as another orgasm swept quickly over her, leaving her legs trembling in the stirrups.

"Excellent, Miss Swan, you exceed expectations," the doctor noted and she saw him looking at her lying breathless and quivering on the table. "Your secondary contractions are strong and tight."

He turned the vibrator off, but his fingers stayed buried inside of her, still rubbing that spot. "Now, I need to observe your response to stimulation of your G spot."

Bella had never felt anything like it before. Her pussy was still swollen and wet from the two orgasms he'd given her, and now his fingers stimulated her even more, creating a mounting pressure between her legs.

"What are you doing?" she gasped , her eyes going wide as she had a sudden urge to pee. Embarrassed, she tried to close her legs, but the stirrups wouldn't allow it. "Please, stop…"

"It's quite all right," he replied, rubbing faster, even harder, using both fingers to sweep against the walls of her vagina in that one, sensitive spot. "You may feel as if you have to urinate. That's quite normal."

She bit her lip, feeling that pressure building. "But…"

"This can take quite a while for some women." He looked at his watch. "But your second clitoral orgasm followed the first quite quickly. I have a feeling your g-spot orgasm will—oh!"

She didn't know what was happening, but whatever it was made her whole body feel alive and on fire. It was like an orgasm, but it wasn't—deeper, fuller, radiating in hot waves through her as she twisted and bucked against his hand. She was moaning, she knew it, and couldn't help it as she flooded him with her juices.

"Well, Miss Swan." The doctor cleared his throat as he removed his hand. "You seem to exceed all expectations. We don't get many female ejaculations."

Bella felt a heat filling her face and knew she was blushing. She pressed her hands to her cheeks to cool them and wished she could pull the sheet up over her head.

"Give me a moment..." The doctor moved around between her thighs and she felt wetness on them as he used dry paper towels to wipe her off.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, feeling like she wanted to sink through the table into the floor.

"No apologies necessary." He pulled off his gloves and threw them away, quickly donning another pair. "A rare response, but not unheard of. This shows you are very healthy."

Bella stared up at the poster on the ceiling, still not quite believing this was happening.

"You've done very well so far." The doctor came to stand beside her. "One more procedure and we'll be complete."

She looked up at him, shaking her head.

The doctor's hand slid under the sheet, palpating in the familiar circles of a breast exam. He pulled the fabric down as he worked, squeezing each nipple, checking for signs of fluid.

"Breasts are firm," he noted. "Pleasingly shaped, no implants, I would say a B or a C."

His other hand came up and cupped her breast, squeezing her nipples between his thumb and forefinger.

"Large nipples, very pink." He rolled them gently, around and around, watching Bella's face. "They get quite red upon arousal and the areola darkens."

She squirmed and felt her pussy responding, still aching and swollen from his earlier attention, in spite of herself.

"Close your eyes, please," he murmured, his fingers rolling faster now. "Breathe and relax, we're almost finished."

She did, gratefully, and that alone increased the sensation, as if her nipples were directly connected to the sensitive bud of her clit. It felt so good she could barely stand it.

The doctor's fingers worked magic around her nipples, tugging and pulling and squeezing. "Many women who are able to ejaculate like you did today can actually have a climax from nipple stimulation alone."

"I've never—" she whispered, gasping when his lips covered one of her breasts, sucking her nipple deep into his warm, wet mouth.

"I didn't mean to startle you," he apologized, licking at the fat bud of her nipple. "An orgasm can often be more easily achieved through oral stimulation…"

Bella moaned as he sucked and licked her nipple while squeezing and tugging on the other. She knew she should wake up from this dream, right now, indignant and outraged, but she couldn't. Something was keeping her on the table, her body trembling, undergoing the most exquisite torture.

"And I need my other hand," he admitted, sounding a little sheepish and she felt him slide his fingers down between her legs and into her open pussy. They pressed downward again, just resting there, waiting.

"Oh god," she moaned, arching her back as his mouth made wet trails around her nipple, his other hand pulling and tugging until her breasts felt as if they were on fire, her pussy throbbing for release. "Oh yes, yes, that's it!"

The doctor made a noise in his throat, his lips fastened over her breast as he suckled, fast and hard. She felt the muscles of her pussy contracting around his fingers as she came, her orgasm a deep pulse that went on and on, rocking her on the table.

Bella closed her eyes, pulling the sheet up to her neck, rolling away as much as she could, still stuck in the stirrups. The humiliation of what she'd just done spread through her like a fever—she burned with it.

"You did very well," the doctor told her, his voice coming from across the room. "You can go ahead and get dressed."

Bella eyes were shocked and looking at him.

"Who are you?"

Bip

Bip

bip.

bip

Bella awoke suddenly. She is startled from her dream, gasping for breath. There's a sheet of sweat covering her forehead, and her hands shaking.

Her alarm clock ringing.


	9. Chapter 9

**This story is in twcs libarary , by name of hate you , you could search and see it and please put review**

**you could put review as guest and put different nick name , dont be shy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter night: You are bitch!<strong>

Wearing a sexy French maid outfit and on all fours, Edward scrubbed Bella's bathroom floor with white a Calvin Klein underwear. He couldn't help but notice the creepy feeling of someone watching him.

Oh, that's right. Bella was sitting on her bamboo chair staring at his ass as he scrubbed.

As Bella smacked her gum, she said, "Edward, a little more to the left."

He surveyed that area and turned to glare at her, "It's clean."

"I know dear. I just want to see your ass from a different angle." she said with smirk in her face while looking at him.

You are bitch as he thought to himself as he turned to do his scrubbing.

"Don't you like. Your new French maid outfit, pretty boy?" She said with tone of playfulness, crossing her legs at the ankles.

Edward take deep breath and continue to do his scrubbing. He didn't want to answer her.

"Many women buy a French maid outfit from a lingerie store to spice up their marriage. You have to appreciate what I offer you to wear, Edward." continued Bella, sounding exasperated. Edward looked at her to see if there was any humour in her face, but he could see none.

"Stop," commanded Bella.

Shocked by the peremptory command, Edward stop what he was doing?

"Take off your clothes!" she yelled, as Edward rose to stand. Bella dug her heel into his chest, pushing him back to the ground. "I didn't say you could stand, lie there and take off your clothes!"

Edward felt the shallow wound that Bella's heel had just inflicted. Someday, he thought, somehow, I'm going to pay this bitch back. Edward laid on his back and complied with Bella's order, until he was completely nude, and fully erect.

"Did I give you permission to get hard?" said Bella, approaching Edward with a harsh scowl. "Make it soft!"

Edward tried his best to conjure up images to make his cock go soft, but the fact was, Edward was aroused and he didn't want to be like this.

"No?" screamed Bella.

"You rebellious little cock! I'll make your cock soft for you!" She pushed Edward down on his stomach. As he stretched out over the bathroom floor, and then Bella walked on his back with her high heel shoes.

Edward yelped as Bella's walked again to previously inflicted wound.

"Are you down yet?" she asked, continuing to walk over his nude body several times.

"That cock is mine! I say when it goes up, I say when it's down. Do you understand me?"

Edward nodded as she walked over him again, bringing tears to his eyes, but no relief to his throbbing prick.

After 5 minutes, Bella reached under him, still feeling his cock fully engorged.

"You bad little boy," she cooed. "You … you like this, don't you?" Edward shook his head in disagreement as he struggled to grunt a reply. "I think you do ..." replied Bella with a smile, stroking his cock.

"You want to fuck me, don't you?" Edward nodded, only because he knew that sex would bring an end to her torture.

"Do you want to taste me?" asked Bella.

"Would you like to see how wet your new hot outfit makes me?" Edward look over at Bella as she slowly pulled her thong panties down to the floor, picked them up, and rubbed then in Edward's face. "Can you smell my pussy? Do you get how hot I am?" Bella laughed as she ground her panties into Edward's face, pinching his nose and causing him to loose breath for a minute.

"Stand up. Your punishment isn't over yet. I'm going to give you some corner time. Go and stand facing the wall. Hands behind your back." She yelled, as Edward rose to stand.

"Now. See this quarter? I'm going to hold it against the wall. I want you to press your nose against it. Hold it in place! And you stay like that, you understand? I'm going to leave the room. If I come back and that quarter's fallen to the floor, you have to scrub the entire floor again. Is that clear?"

She had him by the balls, and he had no other option but to comply with her wishes.


	10. Chapter 10

**This story is in twcs libarary , by name of hate you , you could search and see it and please put review**

**you could put review as guest and put different nick name , dont be shy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter ten: Generous<strong>

The cuff made an audible click when Bella handcuffed Edward's wrist to the bedpost. He looked surprised, but only momentarily. Being awakened in the middle of the night was not cool, but Bella was persistent in her attempt to shake Edward from his slumber.

Bella basked him with a sneer; she wasn't amused by his quip. She bent down and cuffed Edward's other wrist. He made an urging sound, looking exhausted. She rolled her eyes. Men. They are always lazy.

After checking both bonds, making sure Edward was completely under her mercy.

She couldn't help but admit that Edward had the most amazing cock she had ever seen. Nice, thick, with the perfect length, Not too big to ride, just perfect to be fucked. And he seemed to know how to use it too. She could even say he was talented with his cock. Maybe that's what gave him that over inflated ego.

Edward watched her take out a can of whipped cream from the mini bar. "Oh, shit."

"Rule number one, pretty boy," she reprimanded him curtly, "no speaking unless you are told. I'll have to punish you if you dare break my rules."

Edward's mouth opened and closed, not daring to squeak another word. But he couldn't help moaning when Bella iced his hard cock with the whipped cream. "Oh," he groaned aloud.

Her hard glare silenced him.

Bella swallowed her amusement in silence. She clamped his shaft and gave him nice, lazy strokes as she iced his balls with more whipped cream. Edward groaned like a beast. She teased him with her hands. Edward fidgeted. Her treatment drove him closer to edge of coming. His skin was so hot, he felt feverish.

Edward howled, forgetting that he was supposed to be silent.

"ughhhhh, oh, bella...oh," Edward mumbled, sounding tortured and pleased, drunk with lust, "You're killing me. Oh God, you're killing me." He saw a tiny smirk start to form on her red lipstick clad lips.

Bella pump him harder, her hand kneading his balls. He writhed. Panted, squirmed like a worm under the baking sun. Bella gave his balls one last squeeze, then ventured lower, slipping a finger between his ass cheeks, finding his anus.

Without a shred of modesty, Bella pushed her finger into him. Edward jumped, his back arched, maybe feeling violated. Bella didn't care.

"Fuck!" Edward startled. "Nooooo, p l ese no"

She didn't answer him, but continued giving him a finger-fuck. He cursed, but didn't object, and if he had, she would have ignored him anyway. She wriggled her finger, rubbing the virginal walls of his man-cunt, trying to find his prostate.

Bella found his secret a minute later, after a brief exploration. If Edward hadn't been shouting so hard, she would have found it sooner. The swelling, no bigger than an almond, was at her finger's depth. She rubbed harder, tickling him, applying enough pressure that she knew too well from her past lovers, would make a grown man cry.

Edward trashed, bucked, cried with a series of halted sobs in his throat. He quivered from head to toe, skin burning. Bella pumped his cock with one hand as she fucked him in the ass with her finger.

She thrust once, twice, hitting him in the mark of his sweet spot. Edward tensed, and with a sudden force, he came with a scream. Jets of a never-ending cum fell on Bella breasts. She bit her lip, not coyly. Edward looked dazed, unable to speak. This was the first time that Bella giving him a hand job like this.

Bella smiled. She crawled on the bed until her face leveled with his. "So, Edward, how did you like that?", she whispered seductively, her voice smooth, inviting even.

It took him a minute to work out an answer. "That was incredible," he confessed.

"I bet it was," Bella nodded mockingly. "And that's only one of the little tricks I know that I haven't shown you yet."

His eyes flew wide. "No shit."

"Yes, shit." Bella made a cursory glance to his crotch. "But I think you've had enough excitement for one day."

"No," he panted, wriggling his cuffed wrists. "I could come again."

Bella laughed. She was surprised to find her voice come out silky, so wantonly wicked. "I don't know, pretty boy. I want to be generous to you but I've got a headache, now."

"I need to go to my room." Bella slid off the bed to get dressed.

"Bella"

"Here's the key to your cuffs." Bella put the key on his stomach. Edward stared at it as if it was a piece of offensive material that would burn his eyes if he looked at it too long. There's no way he could reach it and free himself from the cuffs. "If you can't get it, I've already arranged for Jessica to check you out in an hour." Her voice is low and smooth, enchanting.

Edward nodded his head in helpless agreement.

Bella stand up from the bed. Edward watched her perfect ass move away from him. The sensuous curve of her hips, her defiant, yet confident, strides pricked along his skin as she walked out of his bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

**This story is in twcs libarary , by name of "hate you" , you could search and see it and please put review**

**you could put review as guest and put different nick name , dont be shy**

**Chapter eleven: routine**

"Lay on the floor face up."

Edward obeyed.

She pulled her dress off then went over to him. She straddled his head then lowered herself down. "Lick me. I need to come." She felt his tongue go to work. He learned through this past two months what she liked. She reached down and grabbed his hair as she rocked her hips back and forth. Edward was so good at this it didn't take long for him to make her come. She sat firmly on his face gently rocking her hips back and forth as she came down from her orgasm. She climbed off his face and sat down next to him.

"That was good, pretty boy." She could see his face glisten from her juice. She lay down on her back and opened her legs. "I need to be filled."

Edward hurried and positioned himself between her legs. With one hard thrust he rammed his cock into her. He thrust harder and faster, riding her the way she liked.

"Come, Edward," she moaned as her orgasm hit. Her body shuddered hearing him cry out his orgasm. She loved giving pleasure, especially to him. A balance of pain, denial, serving and pleasure, is what he needed. She held him close to her.

"Thank you, Bella."

Edward hurried to the bathroom to clean himself up.

Three hours later. Bella heard a soft knock on the door opposite the one she had entered.

Slug closed the door behind him. His eyes never looked up from the floor. He wore an expensive blue suit that looked cheap on his misshapen frame. He was mostly thin all over, with spindly little legs, except for the Santa-like pot bulging out of his white shirt, causing his tie to droop then arc to the curve of his substantial belly.

"You're late," barked Bella.

Still not looking up, he said, "Jessica needed my help with laundry."

Bella strutted over to him, it was difficult to move any other way in these boots, circling, eyeing him up and down. "Are you questioning me, pretty boy?"

"No, no," He was already whining. _Gosh, these men are easy, _Bella thought to herself.

"I apologize for my tardiness. I am a bad little boy. I deserve to be punished."Edward learned to act the way Bella wants him to be so he could have a little time to himself after Bella tortures.

Bella was face to face now and with a gloved index finger traced a line along his cheek as if she were drawing a scar, continuing down until she felt his nipple through his shirt. She took the erect flesh between her thumb and index finger and twisted lightly. Slug whimpered. "You dare tell me, what i have to do to you?" She twisted a little harder and he responded with louder whimpers. She stopped abruptly. "Over to the corner, you snivelling, tatty-pinched little dog."

He quickly obliged, moving onto the towel she had laid out, eyes down, hands clasped in front of his groin, hiding what she knew from his heavy, erratic breathing was already engorged.

"Strip! While I watch. Then down on your knees. In the mood to make you my new puppy."

He obeyed and she did watch, leering, circling him again, embarrassing him even more. "I deserves double the money," she told Edward, "for having to look at a body like yours." Once naked and on all fours, what dangled heavy toward the floor verified what she had known from his breathing.

He wanted an hour's worth and she would take her time. On her knees behind him, she ran a silk scarf across his body, occasionally pinching his nipples with the scarf between her thumb and forefinger, occasionally lightly flaying his scrawny butt with the straps on the end of her whip as she called him various names. Still on all fours, he begged her to touch his penis, which she refused to do. It had amazed her long ago, in the beginning, how much not touching excited the men, which suited her fine. She much preferred them to do their own dirty work, which she only allowed during the end after they had given up on her and would usually do anything just to be allowed to touch themselves. And she likes the power over the men like Edward.

She finally break Edward Cullen ego.


	12. Chapter 12

**This story is in twcs libarary , by name of "hate you" , you could search and see it and please put review**

**you could put review as guest and put different nick name , dont be shy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 12; play with u<strong>

There was a lot of equipment in the basement, but most noticeably there were two chairs positioned side by side in the center of the room. Each chair had a number of straps, locks and contraptions attached to it. Each was also surrounded by computer consoles and other equipment. Bella invited Edward to strip naked and to sit in the chair.

Bella stepped back and looked Edward over, smiling. He could not believe how completely helpless he felt. She told him to open his mouth and stuffed a huge ball-gag into it, strapped tightly around the back of his head to hold it in place. She just stood back and looked him over for a minute, a smile of satisfaction on her face.

She stood in front of him majestically, her long brown hair falling almost to her hips, her shapely figure before him. Edward could not move his head at all, fixed by the straps, and only his eyes could move to look up. Her breasts were at his eye level, and as Edward looked at her. He realized just how aroused he was becoming and, more worryingly, just how frightened he was.

Edward suddenly had the sense that something was wrong, badly wrong, and in that moment and despite his arousal. He desperately wanted to be free of the straps that held him. As he tried to grasp what was happening, she took one step forward and leaned over him.

"My, my, look where your silly lust has gotten you," she whispered into his ear.

"Mmph! Mmph!" he mumbled into the gag.

Something about her attitude had changed now that he was secured and helpless.

"You thought this would be just a fun little evening of sex games, didn't you pretty boy?" Bella purred.

Bella picked up his clothes and threw them into a garbage bucket.

"You won't need those anymore, I want you sit and think about your behaviour today" she said and left him alone.

The one part of him that could still move was his cock, and it was most definitely standing at attention. It was hours before, finally, Bella returned.

"Are you having fun pretty boy?" Bella teased.

Bella walked over and very obviously checked his erection. She said to Edward, "It's only the beginning," Bella said. "A good beginning, I think."

Edward strained against the bonds but it was useless. Bella was turning a crank in the middle of the chair. His legs were being spread wider and wider as the arms and legs of the chair moved outward. She then set up some television equipment.

"You get to watch some videos," she smirked.

She put a tape into the player.

He was left there watching porno movies as Bella walked out without a word. It was fairly mindless stuff, films of heaving, naked bodies grunting and thrusting into each other, then women showering with rivulets of soapy water running down their bodies. Much of it was no more than light porn but it went on and on as though it would never come to an end.

Edward was moaning angrily into his gag. Bella patted him on the head as he mumbled in anger.

"Ready, pretty boy?" asked Bella.

She picked up razor and advanced towards him. He really writhed now, seeing that she intended to shave him, but there was no escaping.

Again he writhed and moaned, proving how helpless he really was and how he was completely at her mercy.

Bella leaned forward, her shoulder length brown hair hanging as her breasts seemed to swell in black cups. She bent, hands on knees to look at him intently. She stared at him thoughtfully and licked her lips.

Edward begged as well he could through his gags. It was to no avail. He was powerless to stop her and nothing he could have said would have made any difference to her. Bella started to shave him around his genital.

She did not stop there. Once his genital were smooth and hairless, she went on to shave his legs, his chest, his stomach, his balls and in fact everything she could reach,

There was a long pause while Bella surveyed her handiwork, and then she went behind him. He could hear her turning crank handles, and almost immediately something firm and solid started to press its way into his ass.

Bella leaned round to see the expressions on his face. She laughed. "Oh, you are so fuck up pretty boy!"

"No!" Edward yelled through his gags as the plugs eased into his ass, filling them and still pressing upwards painfully.

Of course, Bella could do whatever she pleased with him. He had no way of stopping her, and now Edward realized that her intentions were far from pleasant.

Bella put her hand under his chin and stroked him as she might have stroked a pet. She ran her finger around his lips spread wide around the gag.

"Now i really start to get serious," she said. "It's time to watch some more movies."

This time it was different. This time she placed headsets on him, and with a sudden shock he saw that it was Jessica and two guys on the tape. He could hear and see nothing except what came through the headsets, and now he was forced to watch the three of them as they went through their most intimate daily activities. They showered, dressed, undressed, went to bed, and did all those things that normally any men would have loved to watch but which now were somehow frightening and threatening. It went on and on until eventually Edward fell asleep, and when he awoke still it went on and on.

It must have been hours. He pissed all over the floor because he could not hold it any longer. There seemed to be no end to it, and as the continuous film of the two more couple revealed them again and again in everything they did that would normally have been unseen by anyone else, it felt to him as though he has been watching them forever.

The helplessness was unbearable. It was impossible to watch, yet it was impossible not to watch. The powerlessness was absolute, yet the lust was overpowering. He was going insane. he was sure he was going insane and that at any minute his conscious mind would simply shut itself off and replace all rational thought with a gibbering madness in which reality became fantasy, and even in the fantasy itself it became impossible to distinguish pleasure from nightmare.

Edward was on the edge, the very edge, when suddenly it all shut off.

Now there was total darkness and silence that was so complete he felt he has been plunged into a nothingness that was trying to drown him .Only seconds ago he has just wanted to be able to stop looking at her because it hurt so much. Now he longed to see and hear her, and he knew Bella was the only ones who could free him from this silent darkness.

Edward began to panic. At once the headset was suddenly removed as if Bella could feel his panic because, bound as he was, he could have made no movement that might have given any indication of it.

"Peekaboo," Bella smirked. "Did you miss me?"

He could not nod his head but the truth was that he really had missed her.

"Now for even more fun," said Bella gleefully.

"I'll explain how these chairs work," Bella told him.

"I can open a panel in the underside of the chair so that it becomes a toilet. Likewise, there is a panel open in the front right under your dicks so you can go pee-pee. The chairs can be adjusted into beds without the bother of untying you. It can even be turned over so that you hang from the straps, or straightened so you are on your feet, or pivoted upside-down all without untying or even loosening you. I can ensure you are moved regularly to keep your blood circulating properly. I can wash you, move you, feed you and allow you to perform all the necessary bodily functions. In fact, i have absolutely no reason ever to release you at all"

"Mmph, mmph," was all he could answer.

"Yes," Bella said. "I think you understand. I've taken your mobility, your voices and your hair. You will live naked and immobilized, unable to move or speak. You will exist for my amusement, and for nothing else."

Dear readers

Thank you for reading hate you. I know that you guys want to know what is the reasons behind Bella actions , you have to be patient . I want to thank you to seeker and celebrityhound for their reviews for each chapter I appreciated for people who are taking time to put review .

Just know when you read this chapter, be alone because some pictures is not good for auidences.

Enjoy it


	13. Chapter 13

Be nice and enjoy it

Isn't she devil? And how we feel more for Edward. I know some of you guys like to see good parts. Bella is selfish with sex. She like to have power over him and he becomes like prisoner for her.

It will come soon, I promise.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13; play with u more<strong>

Edward strained against the bonds but it was useless. Bella was turning a crank in the middle of the chair. His legs were being spread wider and wider as the arms and legs of the chair moved outward. She then set up some television equipment.

"You get to watch some videos," she smirked.

He was left there watching porno movies as Bella walked out without a word. It was fairly mindless stuff, films of heaving, naked bodies grunting and thrusting into each other, then women showering with rivulets of soapy water running down their bodies. Much of it was no more than light porn but it went on and on as though it would never come to an end.

Before his eyes were a set of breasts that he now recognized as Bella's. They filled his world, jiggling right in front of him as she walked. They jiggled endlessly. Over and over again they jiggled as the film looped and repeated for hours on end.

Bella walked, and Bella's breasts jiggled. Bella's breasts jiggled, and Bella walked. Bella walked and insanity jiggled. Bella's breasts jiggled and insanity walked abroad to fill the world where his rationality had been.

It was close. And, just in time, there was Bella's ass snapping him back into a world where something more than breasts existed, until that too took him to the brink of madness for more than a few hours. There she was again, and this time she was in the shower where a wetter mania threatened to drown his senses.

Now there was Bella, breasts, ass, shower, and the sequences of Bella were repeated. Time became meaningless, with the breaks when Edward was spoon-fed bland but nourishing food seeming to be days apart. He was too stupefied even to complain when his gag was briefly removed for this, sucking at the spoons as though he could somehow find release by taking every last trace of goodness from her. He has no idea how often he slept, but he know that when he did sleep it was only to dream of naked Bella. Edward knew why he was punish for ,because he tried earlier to call outside world and Bella catch him and now he have to suffer because he didn't obey the roles she set in her contract.

It went on for a three day before he revealed yet another facility of the impossible chair to which he was bound. He had assumed it was fixed to the floor, but now Bella removed the locks and wheeled him up a ramp into the living room. He was left facing mirror, without his headset. He stared in horror, he had been very weak and completely unable to remember who he was, seeing himself for the first time in over three days instead of only the repeating images of naked Bella in every position. It was as if he has suddenly woken from a nightmare. He was unsure even now whether his memory of those days was of actual events or whether much of it was no more than a series of dreams and hallucinations. Perhaps it had been real. Perhaps the drink with the strange taste had given him the strength he needed, for he could not remember eating or drinking anything else. And yet it seemed impossible even had he been completely fit and healthy that he could have managed to sits on that chair for three days.

Silently Bella turned and left the living room. Edward tested the twisted strips of bark that bound his wrists and ankles, but he already knew that he would not be able to break them or to undo the knots.

He had no idea why she was like this sinful person and why his punishment wasn't over, yet

It was only the last few hours that he could remember clearly and without any doubt about whether he was fully conscious. He knew without any possibility he was hallucinating that the moment he was able to move around unaided and to leave his chair. Bella prevented him doing just that.

In the last three days there had always been Bella in that room. She never said a word. Again and again he asked her why she is doing this to him, and again and again he asked Bella where she has put his clothes or at least to give him something to cover himself because he was cold at night. She stared at him, impassive and silent. He remembered that Bella had brought him the drink with the strange taste that helped him to both recover and to maintain his arousal when otherwise it would have been impossible.

Now Bella bound him. He would have fought her this time enough is enough, as she twisted the rope-like fibres around his wrists and ankles, knotting them tightly and fastening them securely to the bamboo stakes driven deep into the hard ground that formed the floor inside his room. He knew it would have been pointless and that Bella would prove to be far too strong for him, just as he knew that he could neither break the fibres nor undo the knots.

Bella returned, as naked as he was. Not since those first days had he seen her naked, and now he was certain that the events of those days were neither dreams nor hallucinations. He did not understand why,

Since then, Bella didn't touch him sexually when he had been the object of her almost constant sexual attention for as long as he was unable to understand nor respond properly. It made no sense, why Bella hates men so much.

Edward felt himself respond to her nakedness. She watched his instinctive salute to her, gazing impassively as his hardness rose and throbbed. She made no move towards him, nor stepped away. Apparently emotionless she does nothing but watch, standing on the corner of his bedroom. She waited.

It may have been hours. It certainly felt as though it was hours. His frustration mounted, until he moaned softly and strained against his bonds. Still Bella remained motionless.

The first time Edward had seen Bella naked, and there was something about her nakedness that was more, far more, than nakedness alone. She was more beautiful that any women he ever look at. She was nude, bare, exposed and magnificent in her total exposure to his eyes. He felt that he should look away, as if seeing her like this was an immoral crime for which there could be no justification or excuse.

She stood astride him, astride his face. He could not look away even if he had wanted to. Without touching him, without saying a word or making the slightest movement, she held his eyes fixed on her magnificence.

He felt it flow through him, although still she had not moved or touched him. It rose in him, and at the same time he saw it rising in her. It was as if he was watching her as she fuck him, and experiencing the same physical sensations as if she was doing it at that moment instead of standing above him without touching him.

It was impossible, and yet it was happening. It was not in his mind, the sensations were too real. She started to squirm and writhe from side to side. He saw her scream. He saw her body scream in climax for no sound came from her, and as she shuddered so he too came to his climax, violent and muscle wrenching that would have thrown him from the bed in spasm after spasm if he had not been tied securely.

Panting and perspiring she stepped away from him, swinging one leg in a wide circle over him to clear his body without touching him.

Bella cleaned him. Everything was ready and waiting. The water felt cool against his sweating body, and her hands were soft and soothing. She dried him with soft animal skins and caressed him, caringly not sensually.

Tenderly, Bella wrapped his cock in a little sack of cured animal hide criss-crossed with thin filaments of the same fibrous bark that bound his wrists and ankles. The filaments were long, coming together into a twisted cord that hung down loosely and was wound around a long stick on the floor placed between two spoked wheels. She left him, and once again he was alone in his bedroom.

After one hour, Bella entered. Naked, she wasted no time in standing and staring. Strong and powerful, she gripped his face between her thighs and thrust herself onto him. Edward felt himself crushed, smothered, almost suffocated as she rocked herself and pressed down onto him in a frenzy of physical pleasure. Her climax took her within seconds, shaking her in a shuddering explosion of convulsive muscle spasms and wet, sweaty, screaming self-satisfaction.

For a long time, much longer than she had taken to reach that peak of pleasure, she sat and recovered herself. This was worse, for now he could not breathe at all and as his body screamed at him to find air and he strained helplessly against his bonds he came close to losing consciousness before she did move and leave him.

She bent down as she left. She reached for the long stick on the floor attached to the filaments leading to the little sack around his genitals. She freed it from the spokes of the two wheels and twisted it a little, just enough so that it fitted between the next gap in the spokes on each wheel.

He felt the movement, slight but noticeable, in the sack that held him so comfortably and securely. It was a little less loose, a little less slack, and a little less comfortable.

She left.

There was a commotion outside. It was the first time there had been any noise that he could remember from outside of his bedroom since he had been here. He heard the sound of raised voices _maybe it is Jessica, maybe she knows I am prisoner in this room _Edward thoughts to himself, arguing he was sure but he could not make out what they were saying.

A woman burst into the bedroom, a white woman, fully clothed oh it is Jessica. He was happy to see her.

"Edward! thank God you're here." He tried to sit up, forgetting for a moment the knotted ties on his wrists and ankles.

"Untie me, quickly." He whispered slowly.

"I thought you might be here." Jessica approached him slowly.

"Well get me out of here. If you knew I was here why didn't you come sooner? You have no idea..."

"I have," she interrupted him. "You know. I was the one to give you food in basement Bella is still mad at you .I've been with her for years. I know how she treats men. I know exactly what has been happening to you."

"Untie me," Edward said urgently, "Before Bella comes back."

She shook her head. "If I untied you," she told him quietly, "Neither of us would get out of here alive, but there's no rush. She won't come in two hours. I have managed to agree that much with her to see you how you doing and I have to go, now. she has camera in this room and she is watching, please don't frustrate her be like the one she wants you to be." Jessica whispered in his ear.

"I'm sorry, I have to go."

The last memory Edward has from Bella was, when Bella pressed down onto him with a small moan. He looked up at her helplessly, but her brown eyes were closed and her head was back. She shifted her position, covering his mouth and nose completely. He opened his mouth to tell her he could not breathe, but no sound came out from under her firm flesh that now formed an airtight seal over him.

Slowly, ever so slowly, she started to rock herself backward and forward, trying to make it last, trying not to allow the pleasure of his face under her to arouse her too rapidly.

She did not see the terror in his green eyes, nor see them glaze over and dim as he rapidly lost consciousness...

His bed was soft and comfortable. There was just the faintest smell of her in it, a pleasant, Bella smell that was both soothing and exciting.

The night was warm. Edward pushed the soft duvet down to his waist, enjoying the cooler night air from the open window. If he had been at home he would have thrown it from him completely, but here in someone else's house and someone else's bed he felt the need to keep himself at least partially covered. There was always the possibility that Jessica would come into the room to wake him in the morning if he overslept, and he was anxious to avoid any embarrassment.

He awoke suddenly. Something had disturbed him, although he had no idea what is was. The room was completely dark.

"I know," Bella whispered. "I know just what we need."

And then Edward knew he have to act like _toy boy_ for her. He didn't want to feel her disappointment. He learned his lesson after his punishment two days ago.

Bella slid back to sit on his chest.

She leaned forward, her small, firm breasts brushing across his face as she felt underneath the pillows and took something from under there. He kissed her breasts, then took one nipple between his lips and sucked, oblivious to whatever she was doing with her hands at the head of the bed.

"Put your arms above your head," Bella whispered in his ear, nibbling his earlobe and licking with the very tip of her tongue.

He did it without even asking why.

"Okay" he said as soon as he realised she was tying his wrists with the nightdress she had twisted into a cord and looped around the bed frame.

"Quiet, pretty boy," she scolded him softly. "This will be perfect."

When she descended onto him again he was unable to avoid her. Her thighs gripped the sides of his head and his face was pressed deeply between her legs. For many seconds he was completely without air as she pushed and rocked on top of him.

"Kiss me there," Bella demanded. "Lick me. Suck me. Oh yes!"

She shuddered. The wetness dripped from her, rolled down the sides of his face and onto the pillow. Again and again her body quivered, gasping, moaning softly, her muscles squeezing first with her conscious effort to satisfy the deep need within her, and then in uncontrolled spasms of sheer ecstasy as climax after climax went through her.

Edward had no idea how long it continued. It might have been for hours. She seemed insatiable, but finally she stooped and fell, exhausted and panting, onto the bed by his side.

Edward waited until her breathing had settled to its normal rhythm.

"Untie me," he said. "I'm hot."

"Can't you really free your hands on your own?" Bella asked in surprise.

He tried. "No, I really can't," he told her.

Bella pulled the duvet from the bed and threw it on the floor. "You'll cool down now," she told him.

She switched the light on and stared down at him.

"I like your body," she commented as though she had not heard him. "I might do that again. I really enjoyed it."

"OK, but untie me now," he said.

Bella shook her head. "Don't be silly," she said firmly. "Your punishment is not over yet, maybe I want to come to sit on you and play with you more, so you'll just have to stay like that until I'm ready. I'll see you later."

With that, she switched off the light and left the room. He struggled frantically, but it was no good. It was impossible to free himself, and the harder he struggled the tighter the twisted material around his wrists became.

He would have to wait until Bella came to free him...

Two days after Edward punishment, As Bella settled down onto him he felt as though he would be crushed. Her thick thighs squeezed around his head, pressing together like firm pillows with a life of their own and a determination to swallow him up into them.

He tried to move his head, but it was impossible. Her thighs had a vice-like grip on him, and now she moved forward to press his face exactly where she wanted it. Her flesh invaded his mouth and nostrils, blocking his breathing.

"Lick," commanded Bella.

Edward pressed his tongue into her, hoping she would relax enough for him to be able to breathe at least a little. Seconds passed and she did not move.

He tried to tell her that she was suffocating him, that he was rapidly going to lose consciousness underneath her. His words did not reach her, muffled and silenced below and into her.

His chest ached with the need for air, and his thoughts were becoming disjointed when finally she moved her position a little. There was a popping noise in his ears as her damp, sticky flesh released its grip on him, and he gasped at the fresh air that flooded onto him.

Still Bella did not release him fully. She remained pressed over his mouth and partially over his nose. Breathing was difficult, a real struggle to suck the air from the tiny gaps between her flesh and his face, but at least he could now breathe.

"Lick me properly," she ordered. "Make the effort, or I'll smother you again."

"You are smothering me, bitch" Edward muttered.

Bella must have heard him, although the sound was still muffled into her. She laughed wildly.

"Silly boy," she said. "This isn't smothering, this is smothering."

As Bella spoke she lifted herself a little, moved forward and came down onto him with some force. She covered his face completely under her. As bad as it had been before, this was far worse. He felt as though his whole head had been taken into her, and that now her flesh was not only on top of him but on all sides and was sucking at him to absorb him totally into it.

Bella remained completely motionless for nearly a minute.

When he regained consciousness he was still in total darkness and her weight was still on him, although not cutting off his breathing. He felt an acute pain in his groin.

"What's going on?" Edward muttered.

"I'm going to film a little CBT," said Bella sharply.

"What's CBT?" Edward thought he already knew.

"Cock and ball torture, of course. I could enjoy this. A bit of pain down there will be really good for you, and you thoroughly deserve it after the way you treated me," she told him.

"But that was days ago," he protested, "And you weren't exactly an angel yourself, you torchers me for three days."

"Let me go," he moaned.

"Really?" Bella laughed.

"Do you think this is quite the right time to be telling me it was not your fault to call police? I don't think you want to make me angry, now do you?", is it easy to take my money and leave me , you sign the paper you agreed with this plan. So take it, pretty boys"

He felt the pain in his groin intensify.

"Aagh. What are you doing?"

"A little device I invented," Bella told him. "I've tightened it round your cock and balls so it can't come off, and I'm just turning up the power a bit. As you can probably feel, it has lots of little rotating brushes, and the higher I turn the remote control, the faster they go. Good, isn't it?"

"Take it off!" Edward squealed as she turned the controls higher.

"Don't make too much noise," she warned, "Or i have to use ball gag on you, again. I can't stand screaming men. Don't worry. I'll take it off before you start to bleed too much. I should think that will be in an hour or so if I don't turn the power up too high."

As the pain quickly became worse, Edward could no longer keep quiet. He yelled. Immediately Bella slid forward, covering his face completely under her. He noise was silenced, and once again he was unable to breathe.

She kept where she was for about half a minute, and then slowly lifted herself. He yelled again, and she descended onto him.

"Oh dear," said Bella

"It looks as though you are a slow learner. Never mind. I have all afternoon and evening for this. I ought to make the most of this, pretty boy. It's not often i have such a suitable victim for the filming."

She turned up the remote control a little more, checking through the viewfinder of her camera that she was getting a nice clear picture...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 15; **revenge**

* * *

><p>Hello every one, I see some of shy people come forward and reviewed this story, thank you. Well, I replay to your reviews you could check it out.<p>

I want Edward to have revenge but this story is… as one of my reviewers said: "**I wonder if you are going to give us the satisfaction of revenge"**

Hope you like it , enjoy it and be nice

this story also is in twcslibarary ,...if you want to read and be good readers and put review ,... i know its different bella ,...you will know why she is like this

* * *

><p>Chapter 15; <strong>revenge<strong>

Edward act was strange this past two weeks, it been 6 months he was with Bella and now he got really frustrated with Bella actions. She humiliated him often, and bothers him a lot, but under all of this he takes and take all he could, but today he just wants to hurt her so badly.

On the other hand, Bella was smart lady and she knew something will come out of him soon enough. Bella has never pushed for an explanation from Edward why he needed the money at first. Her main concern was that Edward be present and engaging when it comes to her pleasure, which he was.

Today, Bella shuddered with excitement at the thought of it. Wearing the device inside her gave her an intense sensation of power, as though it was a man in her who was totally and completely under her control already. Naturally that was how she had designed it, to feel as though it were a man. The smooth, jointed sections of the device rippled as she moved, stimulating and exciting. It took her several hours before she felt able to leave her bedroom without the obvious signs of her excitement showing on her face every time she moved.

The device was a little uncomfortable as Bella walked down the hallway towards the kitchen at the far end. Inside her there was no problem now that she had become accustom to its sensual, rippling movements. The other part, lying discreetly between her buttocks, was more of a problem. The slight movement of her buttocks as she walked made it rub against her skin, and would in a fairly short time become quite sore. She would not, she decided, want to walk too far wearing that. It was fortunate that on this occasion she had only a few hundred yards to reach her destination.

Next time, perhaps, she would lubricate it thoroughly first.

Edward, in other hand has many dark dreams about Bella, like last night in his dream.

When Bella knelt beside him as he ate, in case he should need anything. He was looking over some papers connected to his work.

"Bitch? Did you hear me?"

Bella snapped back to attention, flushing red. "Please forgive me, Master. I was...not attending."

He gave her an arch look. "Coffee. And the nipple clamps, if you are having trouble staying focused tonight."

He gave her a quick glance as he turned, so fast that she might have overlooked it, but after warning him to behave, she couldn't afford to miss anything. She made a mental note of that look and of the half-smile that accompanied it—, happy, insolent yet again. She had her work cut out for her.

"Bitch!" he bellowed as Edward reached the top of the steps and headed into the kitchen, again.

"Yes Master." Bella quickly came down to her knees before him.

Edward unzipped his pants and let his cock spring free. He grabbed her head. "Suck me." He groaned when she took his cock to the hilt down her throat. His need was so great. He roared as his orgasm ripped through him. He held Bella's head to him, forcing all of his cock deeply down her throat as his cum sprayed out. He held her like that until he felt her gently tapping on his leg. He quickly pulled his cock from her mouth,

"Ride me." Edward whispered.

Bella quickly positioned herself so that she was squatting over him. She lifted her dress up and eased her pussy over his cock, sighing with contentment.

"You like being filled with my cock don't you."

"Yes Master, oh yes Master." She moved up and down, enjoying the feel of him.

He watched her total abandonment as she rode him. He waited for her to come then he allowed her to take him over the edge. She climbed off of him and lowered her mouth to his cock where she proceeded to lick his cock clean.

"Thank you, Master," Bella repeated between licks.

He gently ran his fingers through her hair while she licked his cock. When she was finished she pulled his pants up and zipped them. She ran her hands down his legs attempting to straighten his pants up.

Much later that evening, Edward was sitting in kitchen with bottle of wine. Edward had on shorts and a white t-shirt that made him look even younger.

"Here you go, Edward. This is one of the especial Bordeaux wine, it's delicious. Have you had this wine before?" Bella said when she was in the kitchen.

"No." Edward took the wine from Bella and took a sip. It was good. Edward had only had one sip of wine before and didn't realize how relaxed it would make him. He felt good, and was talking nonstop. Bella liked this new Edward who was much less inhibited than the Edward he had met these past two weeks.

Bella laughed and joked with Edward. It was boring, although she gave no sign of being bored, and it was what he expected. Finally, when Edward had clearly had more than enough to drink and was showing signs of not being able to keep his hands to himself.

Bella looked at Edward's bulge which was neatly tucked inside his shorts, she couldn't help it. Edward opened his eyes slightly, just enough to notice Bella's expectant stare.

I'll bet Bella hasn't even seen one quite like mine, before .Edward thought.

Edward's cock was wider and thicker than most, and so far Bella had had no complaints.

I'll let her enjoy me for a while longer before making my move, Edward thought to himself.

Edward kept his eyes closed while he moved his cock from side to side, pretending to make room for such an awkwardly large thing stuffed into such a small garment.

Bella looked away for a minute, but soon her eyes were right back on Edward's cock, she whispered in his ear.

His dark green eyes grew large in surprise and excitement. "Yes," he nodded vigorously.

"Yes. Where?"

Well, well let the game begin ,bitch . Edward thought to himself.

"Come to my bed," she told him. "It's a warm evening. And I want you to enjoy." Bella winked at Edward and closed her eyes.

Edward could hardly contain his excitement he was good actor and he wants to humiliate Bella with his plan.

Edward's cock was so hard now that it ached. Just a little while, buddy, he said to his cock.

Grasping her hand he almost dragged her from the kitchen table and up the stairs to her bedroom.

It was dark. It was so dark that they could hardly see each other, let alone the hidden device she wore. She kissed him briefly on his neck open - mouthed and in the way that promised much more. Bella stopped just long enough to remove Edward's t-shirt which Edward did not protest.

"This is nice, isn't it Edward?" Bella pressed her breasts next to Edward's as she held him, enjoying the feel of Edward's cock next to her. Edward relaxed again at the compliments.

Bella liked having control over men's, especially when they had no awareness of her control over them. Their naked bodies were touching now, and Edward was horny as hell for her.

Bella bedroom bench would be just right, wide enough and long enough to lie back in comfort as he fumbled under her skirt.

Edward opened his eyes and Bella laid down on the bench, spread her legs, and pulled Edward to her so that he was facing Bella and had full access to her juicy pussy.

"It feels good to stretch out, Edward. You can touch me the way you like, Edward."

Edward slowly reached out to touch Bella's legs. Edward needed no encouragement, and was wasting no time on the niceties of foreplay. Edward got on the bench and knelt between Bella's spread legs. Edward slowly placed the head of his cock at the entrance of Bella pussy. He pressed hard and thrust hard, grunting as he pushed into her.

Bella gasped, though hadn't intended to, as Edward was more eager to please than she had expected.

'Just a little further,' Bella thought. 'Nearly to the trigger.'

"Do that, Edward. That is good." Bella closed her eyes.

Edward hit it, although as yet he had no idea. She felt the power of the strong spring underneath her and the device between her buttocks pressing against the bench, impatient for full release.

Bella looked at Edward. "That's good, Edward. I like that."

Bella waited, enjoying the moments as he thrust hard again and again.

"Uh," Bella said again. Edward's forcefulness was not pleasant.

He was very rough with her and she knew why.

Edward fucked Bella with hard thrusts which forced a sound from Bella's lips, but Edward knew she was not moaning in pleasure.

Bella looked at Edward's face again. His eyes were still closed which is what Bella had wanted. Humiliation was always rewarded with a good hard fuck, thought Bella. Edward was at the depth of his stroke when Bella raised her buttocks in a sharp, powerful upward movement that took him with her and released the spring fully.

His cry echoed around Bella's home. She knew it had not damaged him, her tests had confirmed that it would not do that. Even so, the pain as the device sprung onto him and locked around him must have been not dissimilar from a swift kick in the balls. Edward pulled back immediately, and she had to force herself to relax her muscles to allow the whole device to be withdrawn from her, now firmly attached to his cock.

"Oh dear," Bella said in mock concern. "What happened?"

"You bitch," Edward shouted at her.

She rolled swiftly to one side, off the bench and onto her feet, avoiding his flailing fist.

"You bitch," he repeated, both hands now clasped between his legs.

He struggled to pull up his shorts while still holding himself with one hand. Without another word, he turned and ran. She watched him go.

He'll be back, she thought. She wondered how long it would take him to discover that it was impossible to remove the device now locked onto him. She could imagine him trying it, and finding out that each time he tried to disengage it the spikes pressed deeper into his skin and the clamp around his testicles squeezed more tightly. Perhaps Edward would suffer many minutes of absolute agony before he found how it loosened its hold just enough for the pain to subside the moment he left it alone, and how quickly it would once again tighten as soon as he pulled at it.

A smile played around the corners of her lips. She hoped he would not go to Jessica to have it removed or, worse, to the police. She thought not. He too had probably read about the anti-rape devices, and few men would risk being branded as a rapist, particularly when this particular device caused virtually no pain at all if it was left alone.

No, Edward would be back to try and find Bella and to demand that she removed it. She was sure he would spot the small, square keyhole, and he would realise that it could easily be unlocked with the right key. He would know she had that key, and without a doubt he would come to try and find her before he sought help elsewhere.

Bella closed her bedroom door, deciding that even if he did return that night she would make him waits. She would be in her bedroom the following evening, and ready to put the next part of her plan into action. She was excited by the prospect of what she could achieve if everything went as she expected.

" Today he learned to never understate me, ever." Bella thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Yes, I am evil and I try to make this chapter in both ways. I like to use new ideas in this story like "rape device" that I hear a lot, but I didn't know how to use it. You see I put many creative stuff in this story , my Bella is strong and she doesn't know it yet that when you hurt someone , always is pay back , and her pay back is awful.<p>

I wonder if you are going to give us the satisfaction of revenge do you want me to write Edward as dark to take "satisfaction revenge" from Bella in his dreams , if you do like this idea. I be happy if you could write it that chapter for me it have to be 6 page so I could put in this story and I will mention you name. you can contact me and send me what you think of Edward dark dream about Bella.

Thank u …. I can't write this chapter because I am in Bella side. Sorry people.

:)

oh also I notice we have a lot of shy readers who read my story but they don't put review because of their shyness, don't be shy , no one comes to see what you write one smiy fine for me : ) just like this.

Hope you enjoy it. And I am one year older today.


End file.
